


the boy who lost his brother and his soulmate

by JJ2003



Series: the boy who... [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: We find Michael and Roman torturing Virgil. Time skips after the years of high school and the gang go off to college. They don't get to pick roommates and each gets random people they don't know... well except Janus and Virgil
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: the boy who... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	the boy who lost his brother and his soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. here's an update! been gone a while since iv been in and out of the hospital for the last few weeks and have not been able to type well, I'm getting better so I attempted to write this. so enjoy part 3 ~jj2003

Micheal stands over Virgil laughing at the pathetic emo who was cowering in the corner. He had just taken the Wrong root to class for the last day of high school and had to run into two of the three... Roman stood to the side of Micheal smirking at the smaller man who was cowering away from the two. Micheal laughter "gotta get a good beating for the last day," Micheal said looking to Roman "why don't you take the last beating Ro?" he said kindly stepping away from the man. Roman didn't want to do this. Virgil had had enough through the years and deserved a good last day... "maybe we should leave him alone, its the last day after all" Roman said stepping away "WHAT Roman we cant! its the last day to..." Virgil took the small opening that was created by Micheal walking towards Roman.

"get back here!" Micheal called running after the man. "no!" he called as he saw Remus stood at the end of the hall as he rn in that direction. He had been grabbed by the hoodie and needed to get out of Micheals grip... and the only way to do that would be...

Virgil let his jacket slip from his arms and ran straight for his friend. Remus glared at the two not wanting to fail high school because of a fight starting so he just hugged the emo child close to him. The smaller man's arms wrapped around taller man's neck "I thought he was soulless!" someone screamed from behind them, Virgil's mark must have been on show as he coward in Remus's arms, but what shocked everyone was the mark... the one everyone had been looking for since they turned 16... the black crown topped with bright red jewels, Romans twin mark... Virgil started to breathe heavier and cry in Remus's arms... anxiety taking over his body...

__________

After that, they had decided to just leave. Missing soulmate science on the last day would do nothing to there grads. Janus drove the three to Virgil's home getting his jacket back off Micheal and shooting Roman a glare that screamed _'don't get any ideas'_ before they left for good. The other two had followed after getting a string of texts about what had happened.

Remus had received a shouting fest when he got home from his parents for 'upsetting Roman' even though the dumbass had done it to himself. He had tried to explain this to his parents but had no luck. They didn't want to listen... then Roman tried as well "why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking to his twin brother. "why wouldn't you tell me what I was doing Remus?" their parents paused at that "Roman, you did..." Remus cut them off "no he did, Bulling his own soulmate until they have given up on love." he stepped closer to Roman "yeah, I'm being serious. I didn't tell you because Virgil didn't want you to know, I tried to warn you but noooooo Roman always knows best as always, the boy who can't do something wrong finally did" Roman looked down in shame.

"Bullied his soulmate, Remus what are you on about?" their mother asked looking at her son who had his head down in... shame? Remus smiled. He looked to his mother then back to Roman "why don't you tell them Roman?" he stepped forwards "how you beat your own soulmate for a bit of popularity in high school?" his smirk fell thinking of how Virgil had cried himself to sleep by the time they had gotten to his house "maybe you deserve to be alone" Remus said before walking up to his room to pack to stay at Logan's until Collage started...

__________

They had all gotten into sander collage. It was a nice Collage not too far from there home town but also not right on top so they were able to be independent. Virgil smiled as he felt what seemed to be a new start. They had gone to the hall to gain their keys, they had applied for 4 bedroom accommodations with private bathrooms but there common area and kitchen was shared. Sadly they hadn't been given the same room apart from Virgil and Janus. they all were all in the same building though just in different rooms and floors. 

They all had different majors as well. Virgil was studying animations and art, Logan was doing coding and business study since he wanted to run a company one day, Janus was doing law, Patton was doing a vet degree and Remus was doing fitness and security. they all enjoyed the paths they had chosen. But they did wish they had asked to all be in the same living space but... they all wanted to make friends. 

Janus and Virgil arrived at there room and opened the door finding two people stood there. The two turned hearing the door "oh, hi you must be my other roommates!" he said joyfully jumping and walking over "I'm Thomas" They said making a gesture to themselves "and this is Joan" he said pointing to the other man. Virgil smiled "well I'm Janus," Janus said the gestured to Virgil "and this is Virgil, its nice to meet you two, and am excited to get to know you in the next year" he smiled holding his hand out to shake Thomas's "actually..." Joan started "I'm only here to help Thomas move in, I'm actually in another dorm so you probably won't see me that much unless I'm here to see him" he smiled. 

Virgil felt sick... he could sense something was wrong "our last roommate is actually in the room with the closed-door" Thomas gestured to the door on the far left with the closed-door, "said he wanted to be alone for a while, something to do with his brother?" Thomas said as the four looked to the door Virgil's stomach twisted at the closed door and he wanted to puke, he couldn't put and reason to why though, "he said his name was Roman I think before he locked himself away?" Janus and Virgil stood there in shock...

__________

Roman felt alone, he had lost not only his Soulmate but his brother as well. Remus hadn't returned after he left saying he was staying at logans for a while... When they had entered his room they found little to nothing in there and Remus hadn't left anything valuable to him there... so Roman could only assume that that would be the last time he would see Remus. 

And Virgil... Well, he had lost him long ago, according to Remus, when he decided to pick popularity over his own conscience and moral codes. Virgil was right he really had ruined his chance with his soulmate the second they met... but maybe he still had a chance to fix it?


End file.
